1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driving circuits, more particularly, the present invention relates to LED driving circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED (Light Emitting Diode) technology is recently replacing traditional incandescent and fluorescent illuminating devices as lighting sources in many applications, such as automobiles and home appliances, because of their long lifespan, high optic efficiency, low profile, etc.
Traditional arts of LED dimming control are usually achieved by adjusting the forward current flowing through the LED. Taking a white-light LED for instance, the color temperature of it will become lower when the forward current flowing through it becomes smaller than its regular forward current. This color temperature variance is not desired by the industry. Therefore, there is a need to provide a LED dimming control with stable color temperature performance.